Talk:Julian Keller (Earth-616)
If Hellion is so upset about losing his hands, why doesn't he just find Elixir. Elixir could regrow Prodigy's heart, Vanisher's ear, and several other things, surely he could regenerate Helions hands. :I'd say this situation is different. When Prodigy lost his heart, Elixir was right there when it happened. He fixed it in less than a minute, so there was still time. Basically the same situation with Vanisher. With Hellion, his hands get blown off, and Elixir is nowhere near Utopia (he was on Genosha healing all of the dead bodies and giving them a proper burial, as said in an interview with Chirs Yost and Craig Kyle). With no teleporters on Utopia when it happened, there was no time for him to get there soon enough. If he was right there, I'd be a different story. But Kyle/Yost cleverly planned his absence on purpose, obviously.. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 01:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If Elixir can't or won't regrow his hands, there is a surgery to transplant limbs, digits, and appendages onto people that lose them, he could just do that, then he would just have to go through life with a supressed immune system from anti-rejection drugs or track down elixir and have him alter his DNA to match the transplanted hands like he did for Wolfsbane during her pregnancy. Personally, i don't see why he was so upset about losing his hands. Hands for a telekinetic are like the drums in a band, they're fairly important but not a necessity. Also, since they most likely know that Elixir is in Genosha, why not just take Hellion to him and have him regrow his hands, or make a clone of him that he can use for spare parts, if Wolverine and every one of the Marauders could be cloned, why not Hellion? I know the X-Men probably don't have the technology, but since Sinister was recently resurrected, Hellion could go to Sinister and have him fix his hands, Sinister regrew Angel's wings, why not Hellion's hands. Also, that would be a great plot twist, Hellion going to Sinister to make him fix his hands, Sinister somehow regenerating and improving Hellion's hands in exchange for his loyalty, and Hellion becoming the next Archangel. Error I noticed something about Hellion in the last few issues since the Age of X. In the issue where he was playing hockey at the Jean Grey School with Broo, Kid Omega, and Oya, he was almost completely missing his arms, but in every issue before and after that, he was just missing his hands. Was that an artistic error or can he somehow telekinetically control his prosthetics to make it look like he still has his arms? I noticed that in the issue where he was at the Jean Grey School playing hockey, he was wearing a sleaveless vest and in every issue before and after that, he was wearing long sleaves, so it could just look like he has arms. Is it just my imagination or does Hellion look about five years younger in his latest appearances than in his older appearances. In most of his older appearances, he looked like he was about 17 or 18, but in his newest appearances, he looks like he's about 14 or 15.